SCAR-H
The FN SCAR-H is a usable primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be used in all three game modes: Singleplayer, Special Ops, and Multiplayer. It is based on the real-life FN SCAR-H, a powerful battle rifle made for the US military firing a 7.62x51mm (.308) NATO Cartridge. It is one of the earlier assault rifles unlocked in the game, and is generally more powerful than others, which makes up for its lower rate of fire and small magazine capacity. History The FN SCAR-H, or Mk. 17 Mod 0, is a modular, modern day battle rifle made by FNH. The L-variant of this weapon, which fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, was first issued to US forces in April of 2009, with a battalion of the US 75th Ranger Regiment being the first large unit deployed with the FN SCAR.http://www.armytimes.com/news/2009/05/army_scar_051109w/It was designed at the request of SOCOM for a multi-caliber special-forces rifle capable of marksman and CQB conversions. The SCAR-H is the battle rifle version, firing the more powerful 7.62x51mm round, making it one of the first original battle rifles since the 1950s. It has competed with the XM8 and the HK416 for general adoption by the US Army, though none of the rifles were selected to replace the M4. Currently U.S. Special Operations Forces such as the Army Rangers, Delta Force, and Navy SEALs are field testing the weapon in Iraq and Afghanistan. All Rangers are supposed to be equipped with the SCAR-H or SCAR-L by late 2010. In-Game In multiplayer, the high damage of the SCAR-H makes up for its small magazine capacity and lower rate of fire. The SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore modes. It is unlocked at Level 8 on multiplayer. The SCAR has moderate visual recoil. However, due to the weapon's moderate rate of fire, the reticule resets right back. Its accuracy is comparable to an M4. It's still possible to take down an enemy at long range by holding the trigger, however it's recommended to take deliberate shots in intervals for the recoil to settle down. The iron sights on the SCAR-H offers a very clean sight picture, with a minimally obstructed view. This makes the need for sight attachments less necessary than on other weapons that have poor visibility or an otherwise awkward view with their iron sights. The iron sight also provides a much sharper reticule than that of the Red Dot Sight and even slightly sharper than the EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight. The SCAR-H is somewhat comparable to the M16 in Call of Duty 4, since it is a powerful weapon, though it has a smaller magazine size, and is available early on in the multiplayer rank system. This makes it popular to use amongst those in the lower levels, for both new players and prestige players alike. Stopping Power is useful with the SCAR-H, being a strong weapon capable of two to three shot kills. A silenced SCAR-H is capable of dealing incredible damage. One of the major disadvantages of the SCAR-H is both the magazine size and reserve ammunition. The SCAR-H has a moderately high reload time, and a magazine size of only 20 rounds, making Extended Magazines a very useful attachment. The reserve of only 40 rounds means that Scavenger is required for this weapon if the player does not wish to run out of ammo before he or she acquires the higher killstreaks. The SCAR is the fifth most powerful weapon in terms of damage output per second right behind the M4A1 because of its high power, but about 200 rounds slower than the Carbine. The SCAR trades this for clearer iron sights and more power. Weapon Attachment *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) *Grip (Only found in S.S.D.D.) File:ScarHMP.png|FN SCAR-H File:ScarHIron.png|Iron Sights Tips *It is especially recommended for Hardcore as it is always a one shot kill. *Reload canceling does not work well on the SCAR-H, and not at all if reloading on an empty magazine. *Using the Thermal Scope with the SCAR-H decreases accuracy by a bit, however, while using it, try aiming at the enemies feet or groin, as the SCAR-H will recoil upwards, causing a head shot. *Using Scavenger with the SCAR-H is incredibly useful in core game-modes as the ammunition runs out quickly. Although in Hardcore, Sleight of Hand may be better as the gun is always a one-hit kill. *While using the Sleight of Hand Perk the SCAR-H's reload time is shortened to about one second, while this can help you quickly return fire after needing to reload,it makes it easy for you to burn through your ammo quickly. *Firing in short bursts is a good way to conserve ammo, as rapid fire can burn through your magazine in a few seconds and cause much recoil in turn making most of the shots miss. *Stopping power is recommended as it decreases the number of shots to kill by 1 at all ranges. *Extended Mags are advised to be used with the Scar-H as it has barely any ammo in the clip. Notes *If the M203 is fired from the SCAR-H, no vibrating will occur on the controllers for the PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360. This also occurs with the ACR and other grenade launcher-capable rifles. The only exceptions are the M16A4 and the M4A1. *The SCAR-H's empty reload animation changes when the Heartbeat Sensor is attached. *Using a suppressor seems to increase this gun's vertical recoil, which is strange, since a suppressor is supposed to decrease recoil. It is most likely done for balancing purposes. Even with a suppressor, the SCAR-H has very high damage capability. Inaccuracies * The SCAR-H's bolt is designed to lock back when the weapon is empty. In game, it doesn't, so when the weapon is reloaded, the bolt release is hit but the bolt is already forward. *Though the SCAR-H is depicted using the M203 grenade launcher, but like the AK-47, it has its own specific launcher: the FN40GL, designated Mark 13 Mod 0. *The rear sight of the SCAR-H is installed incorrectly- it should be able to fold towards the user rather than away. *In single player the SCAR-H features an incorrect magazine capacity of 30 rounds, while in multiplayer it holds the correct 20 rounds. However, this is probably done for balancing purposes. Trivia * The SCAR-H magazines are equipped with a Magpul soft polymer sleeve to allow for easier removal of them from magazine pouches. *In S.S.D.D. a "SCAR-H w/ Foregrip" can be used. The Foregrip attachment does not appear on the SCAR-H anywhere else in Campaign, and is not available in Multiplayer. It may have originally been planned as an unlockable attachment, but later canceled, even though the weapon pick-up image in Multiplayer clearly shows the SCAR-H with a foregrip. *Directly under the iron sights the text reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," followed by some indistinguishable letters. *The suppressed SCAR-H only appears in the mission "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" with the additional Thermal Sight/Scope attachment. *The sound that is made when a magazine is inserted into the SCAR-H is the same as the sound of a magazine being taken out of a Bren LMG. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer